Malfoy Flavor
by draco.potter92
Summary: Harry ist bereit sein Image als Goldjunge aufzugeben und sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen. Während er versucht Voldemort zu besiegen, erlebt er allerlei Überraschungen. Begleitet ihn in seinem 6. Schuljahr und lasst euch verzaubern. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_Titel: _Malfoy Flavor_  
>Zusammenfassung: <em>Harry ist bereit sein Image als Goldjunge aufzugeben und sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen. Während er versucht Voldemort zu besiegen, erlebt er allerlei unerwartete Überraschungen. Begleitet ihn in seinem 6. Schuljahr und lasst euch verzaubern._  
>Vorwort: <em>Authorisierte Übersetzng der gleichnamigen FF von Vorabiza_.  
>Pairings: <em>HP/DM, HG/RW, SS/?, BZ/?_  
>Disclaimer:<em> Harry Potter und Co. sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.

**Kapitel 1  
><strong>

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so herabgesunken bin. _Wieder einmal war Harry zurück im Haus der Dursleys. Er lag im Bett, starrte an die Decke und versuchte aus seinem Leben schlau zu werden. _Ich habe meine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht und Sirius durch meine Dummheit getötet. Ich glaube, ich verdiene es wirklich wieder hier zu sein._

Harry war sauer. Nicht mehr ganz so sauer wie er es am Anfang war, aber trotzdem noch so sauer, dass er nach einem Ausweg suchte. Er stellte sich vor, dass es etwas gab, dass er tun konnte. Womöglich konnte er Sirius nicht zurückbringen, aber es musste verdammt nochmal einen Weg geben, seine Freunde zu beschützen. Über all die Jahre hinweg hatte er sie in genug Gefahren gebracht. Dass er sie nun in das Zaubereiministerium geführt hatte, war der finale Schlag. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten noch einen solch tödlichen Fehler zu begehen.

Natürlich war Harry schuldbewusst gewesen, aber er war dennoch nicht so dumm wie es jeder von ihm dachte. Er wusste, dass er jede Menge Fehler gemacht hatte, aber er hatte in den letzten Wochen sehr viel nachgedacht. Letztendlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er eine der Hauptrolle in der katastrophalen Rettungsmission spielte, aber die ganze Verantwortlichkeit dafür lag eigentlich bei Voldemort.

Jetzt, da er die ganze Prophezeiung kannte, realisierte Harry, wie persönlich die Sache zwischen ihm und Voldemort wirklich war. Voldemort hatte seine Eltern, Cedric und nun auch noch Sirius getötet. Er hat im letzten Jahr auch versucht Arthur Weasley zu töten. Voldemort versuchte ihm langsam aber sicher alles wegzunehmen, was ihm etwas bedeutete, und Harry war davon ziemlich angepisst.

Ein Schluss, zu dem er gekommen war, war, dass Voldemort ihm nicht nur seine Kindheit geraubt, sondern ihm nun auch seine Jugend weggenommen hatte. Normale Jugendliche sollten mit überfürsorglichen Eltern zu tun haben, sich über feste Freunde Gedanken machen, sich auf das Lernen konzentrieren und Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Sie sollten nicht mit psychopathischen Todessern und ihrem Geisteskranken als Führer zu tun haben.

Harry bemerkte, dass es Zeit für ein paar grundlegende Veränderungen in seinem Leben war. Es kotzte ihn an, dass immer andere über ihn bestimmten. Dank Voldemort war er gezwungen mit den Dursleys zusammen zu leben, er musste immer auf der Hut sein und seine Freunde waren permanent in Gefahr.

Als Harry darüber nachdachte, realisierte er, dass er genauso von der „Seite des Lichts" als auch von der restlichen Zaubererwelt bestimmt wurde. Über die Jahre hatte er das Image als Goldener Junge über sich ergehen lassen. Es gab jede Menge Erwartungen an ihn, von denen er wusste, dass er sie erfüllen musste.

Harry war mehr als bereit die Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen; derjenige zu sein, der Voldemort schlussendlich tötete. Wie auch immer, er war nicht bereit, dass unter dem Image des Goldenen Jungen zu tun. Wenn er es schon mit Voldemort aufnehmen musste, dann würde er es wenigstens unter seinen Bedingungen tun – nicht Voldemorts oder irgendjemand anderes.

Harry war bereit für jugendliche Rebellion.

*****

Mit seinem neuem Entschluss machte Harry sich am nächsten Tag auf um einige Veränderungen zu machen. Nachdem er einige Zeit über sein neues Image nachgedacht hatte, beschloss er, dass ein Ausflug nach London der perfekte Start wäre. Die Warnungen seiner Freunde am Bahnhof an die Dursleys machten ihm die Sache einfach. Sie schienen die Warnungen zu beherzigen und ließen Harry in Ruhe.

Unglücklicherweise ließ ihn das mit den Ordensmitgliedern, die ihn bewachten, alleine. Die Frage war, wie er nach London kam, ohne dass sie es mitbekommen würden. Er würde außerdem zu Gringotts müssen um etwas Geld zu holen, bevor er sich in das London der Muggel stürzen konnte. Harry entschied sich schließlich für den Tarnumhang und hoffte, dass Moody an diesem Tag nicht auf ihn aufpassen musste.

*****

Es schien, dass das Glück zur Abwechslung mal auf Harrys Seite war. Der Tarnumhang war ein absoluter Erfolg. Er hatte es geschafft weg vom Haus zu kommen, einen Bus nach London zu erwischen und schaffte es sogar nach Gringotts und wieder aus dem Tropfenden Kessel hinaus, ohne dass ihn irgendjemand wahrnahm. Jetzt war Harry ganz allein mit einer Tasche voll mit Geld, mit der einzigen Frage, wo er es ausgeben würde!

Er beschloss einfach zu gehen und seinen Füßen den Weg zu überlassen. Schließlich kam er zu einem Laden, vor welchem einige Jugendliche abhingen. _Scheint ein guter Platz zum Starten zu sein_, dachte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Als er eintrat, wurde ihm klar, dass es für ihn möglich sein würde ein komplett neues Image in diesem Geschäft zu bekommen. Die Sachen hier waren nichts von dem, was Harry gewohnt war. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick stellte er fest, dass noch mehr Jugendliche in seinem Alter bei dem Laden herum gammelten. Offensichtlich war es ein sehr beliebter Ort. Harry war schon bereit für ein neues Image, doch er wusste, dass er dafür Hilfe brauchen würde. Er beschloss die Initiative zu ergreifen und fragte eine Gruppe ihn neugierig musternder Jugendlicher um Hilfe.

„Hey, ich hab mich gefragt, ob ihr mir vielleicht aushelfen könnt? Ich suche nach einem neuen Image." Er schaute an sich selbst mit einem schiefen Grinsen herab. Er trug immer noch Dudleys alte Sachen und die Brille, mit der er schon so vertraut war, war immer noch die, die er immer getragen hatte. „Offensichtlich lässt mein alter Stil eine Menge Verbesserungen zu."

Die Gruppe, an welche er sich gewendet hatte, schaute ihn bewertend an. Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge schienen schließlich zu der Entscheidung zu kommen, dass er Potenzial hatte. Sie schauten sich kurz an, bevor eine von ihnen sprach.

„Hi, ich bin Alyssa", sagte eines der Mädchen, „und das sind meine Freunde Kathrine und Sam. Wir langweilen uns gerade, deshalb können wir dir hoffentlich behilflich sein. Sieht jedenfalls nach einer interessanten Herausforderung aus."

„Ich heiße Harry. Ja, genau. Du kannst ruhig sagen, dass dieser Look", er deutete mit seiner Hand auf sich selbst, „unbedingt weg muss", grinste er zurück.

Und damit begannen die Vier mit shoppen. Er wurde in eine Umkleide gesteckt und alle drei seiner neuen Freunde suchten einen neuen Look für ihn zusammen.

*****

Harry lag wieder einmal auf seinem Bett. Nur dass er dieses Mal an die letzten Wochen dachte. Er mochte das sexy Bad Boy Image, dass er kreiert hatte. Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er an die schöne Zeit, die er mit seinen neuen Freunden hatte. Ihre Beziehung war zwar nicht so tief, aber er war froh, dass er sie an jenem Tag getroffen hatte.

Er hatte nicht nur ein neues Image, sondern auch sehr viel über Sex gelernt. Als er bemerkt hatte, dass er noch Jungfrau war, hatten seine neuen Freunde sich auch dieser Herausforderung gestellt. Harry wusste, dass er jederzeit sterben konnte. Er hatte diesen Fakt akzeptiert. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er aber nicht geplant als Jungfrau zu sterben. Nun, dass Problem hatte er jedenfalls gelöst! Seine Kumpel hatten ihm viel mehr als nur Fashion beigebracht. Eine Sache, die Harry gelernt hatte, war, dass er bi-sexuell war.

Es schien Harry unglaublich, wie viel seine Selbstsicherheit in den letzten Wochen gestiegen war. Er wusste, dass das teils an der neuen Einstellung lag, für die er sich am Anfang des Sommers entschieden hatte. Aber sein neues Image gab ihm auch mehr als er sich je erträumt hätte.

Am Ende des ersten Tages, an dem er allein in London war, sah er komplett anders aus. Er war nicht mehr der ordentliche Goldene Junge. Er trug schwarze, tief geschnittene Lederhosen und ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt. Die schwarzen knöchelhohen Stiefel hatten kleine silberne Verschlüsse. Er hatte Kontaktlinsen und war endlich die schwere Brille aus seinem Gesicht los. Dieser Fakt allein ließ sein Erscheinungsbild drastisch verändert wirken. Nicht zu vergessen den Diamantohrring an seinem Ohr und er hatte sich von gut zu böse verwandelt – und er liebte es!

Irgendwie hatten es seine neuen Kumpel sogar geschafft ihn in einen Tattoosalon zu schleppen. In der Erkenntnis, dass er mehr mit seiner Slytherin-Seite ging, hatte er sich entschieden sich ein Tattoo am unteren Rücken stechen zu lassen. Er war sich nicht genau sicher warum, aber er hatte sich für zwei umeinander gewundene Schlangen entschieden – eine schwarz und eine silber.

Alle drei seiner neuen Freunde hatten entschieden, dass er mit seinem neuen Stil viel heißer aussah und es hatte sich in mehr Wegen ausgezahlt, als Harry es sich erhofft hatte. Zwei Wochen später hatte er jedenfalls mehr sexuelle Erfahrungen als er jemals erwartet hatte. Nun fühlte er eine Sicherheit in sich selbst, die er liebte.

Unglücklicherweise saß er immer noch bei den Dursleys fest. Er fühlte sich schon sicher, aber er wusste halt trotzdem nicht, was er wegen Voldemort tun sollte. Er hatte bereits alle Hausaufgaben gemacht, die sie über den Sommer aufbekommen hatten, trotz seiner zusätzlichen Aktivitäten außer Haus. Er wusste, dass er so viel Wissen wie möglich benötigte, wenn er irgendwann Voldemort besiegen wollte. Neues sexy Image oder nicht, Wissen war Macht.

Der Tarnumhang erlaubte es ihm außer Haus zu gehen, ohne dass seine Aufpasser ihn sahen, aber es gab keinen Weg in der Winkelgasse shoppen zu können und er wusste das. Er brauchte Wissen und er brauchte Bücher.

Er seufzte. Für die Zeit jetzt musste es wohl reichen die Schulbücher durchzulesen, die er da hatte. Immerhin wusste er, dass er schon lang genug getrödelt hatte. Er ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Mary in Hogwarts: Vielen Dank für deinen Review (: Zu dem Schwulsein kann ich nur sagen, dass ich ja auch das Pairing HP/DM angegeben habe und hoffe, dich damit nicht abzuschrecken ^^_

**Kapitel 2**

Eine Woche später und Harry wurde mehr und mehr frustriert. Es gab so viel, was er aus den Bücher, die er da hatte, lernen konnte. Er hatte das Meiste schon gelernt und vieles davon war auch nur Wiederholung. Er wusste, dass er viel mehr brauchen würde. _Vielleicht, wenn ich Hermine schreibe, kann ich sie dazu bringen mir mehr Bücher zu senden. Aber zuerst eine Dusche._

Als Harry vor den Spiegel trat, gab er sich selbst einen neugierigen Blick. Er war verwirrt. Er wusste dass er viel unternommen hatte um sein Aussehen diesen Sommer zu ändern, aber er bemerkte Veränderungen, die nicht möglich sein durften. Zuerst, er war sich sicher, dass seine Haare wieder ein bisschen gewachsen waren. Es schien sogar schwärzer als vorher zu sein, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war. Es schien, als hätte es lediglich einen extra Schimmer. Und es war gerader als sonst. Normalerweise bekam er seine Haare nie zum Liegen. Aber jetzt sah es nur ein bisschen wellig aus. Sein Gesicht schien ebenso kantiger geworden zu sein. Seine Wangenknochen waren mehr definiert und seine Augenbrauen machten einen Bogen. Er wusste, dass er einen neuen Look wollte, aber wie konnte das möglich sein?

So weit hatte er noch niemandem von seinem neuen Image erzählt, doch als er in den Spiegel blickte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein neues Image drastischer war, als er es sich erhofft hatte. Nunja, egal, ob es nun beabsichtigt war oder nicht, ihm gefiel, was er im Spiegel sah. Eine völlig andere Person würde im Herbst zurück zur Schule fahren.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, ging Harry runter in die Küche zum Frühstück. Die Dursleys trauten Harry das Kochen nicht mehr zu. Es schien, als hätten sie Angst, dass Harry sie vergiften würde. Natürlich würde Harry sie nicht wirklich vergiften wollen, obwohl ihm der Gedanke schon mehrmals gekommen war.

Harry bemerkte den wütenden Ausdruck auf Vernons Gesicht in dem Moment, als er die Küche betrat. Er war es gewohnt seinen Onkel wütend zu sehen, aber das war sogar für ihn zu extrem. Harry fing an sich zu fragen, ob er nicht einfach weggehen und in London frühstücken sollte. Dann würde er sicherlich auch mehr zu essen haben. Mit typischem Mut beschloss er dann doch sich an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Junge!" Vernon brüllte. „Was machst du hier in der Küche?"

Harry starrte ihn an. Das würde wirklich einer dieser Tage werden, oder? Er blickte flüchtig zu Petunia, die vor dem Herd stand. Sie schien steifer als normal zu sein, aber es schien, dass sie sich nicht herumdrehen wollte. Harry blickte zu Dudley, der ihm gegenüber saß. Aber ungewöhnlicher Weise waren seine Augen auf die Platte vor ihm gerichtet und warfen ihm keine schmutzigen Blicke zu.

_Was zur Hölle ist hier los?_

„Ich hab mich wie jeden Morgen hier hingesetzt, um jetzt mein Frühstück zu essen", war alles, was Harry laut sagte.

„Sei nicht so frech zu mir, Junge!", schrie Vernon. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie genau du das gemacht hast, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles deine Schuld ist. Entweder das oder deine verdammten Freunde haben das getan!"

Harry war verwirrt. „Was glaubst du denn, was ich jetzt schon wieder getan hab? Ich bin euch, so gut es ging, diesen Sommer aus dem Weg gegangen."

Vernon stand auf. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst nicht so frech sein!", brüllte er.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, es konnte nichts gutes für ihn sein. Es war Zeit hier raus zu kommen, bevor noch etwas passierte.

„Ich weiß, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass ich gefeuert wurde. Es ist immer alles deine Schuld!", schrie Vernon.

Harry sagte nichts. Jetzt etwas zu sagen, hätte eh nichts mehr gebracht. Er wollte um seinen Onkel herum gehen, um das Haus zu verlassen, doch er kam nicht sehr weit.

Wham! Das Nächste, was Harry wusste, war, dass er Sterne sah. Vernon hatte ihn mit genug Kraft geohrfeigt, dass er in die Wand krachte. Harry hatte nicht viel Gelegenheit sich zu ärgern, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich hatte. Er hatte es vermieden ihn im Haus bei sich zu tragen, da er befürchtete, dass es eine zu große Versuchung sein würde. Er hatte genug Ärger mit dem Ministerium gehabt. Es schien ihm nicht klug zu sein alles andere zu riskieren, nur weil er seine Verwandten verhexte. Nun bedauerte er die Entscheidung trotzdem.

Harry war aber immer noch nicht besorgt. Er hatte es schon aus schwierigeren Situationen geschafft. Er versuchte auf dem Boden zur Tür zu kriechen. Wenn er es nur zur Tür schaffen würde, dann wäre alles okay. Unglücklicherweise hatte Dudley die Tür blockiert und Vernon kam ihm schon wieder näher. Harry kam der Gedanke, dass er noch nie zuvor mit zwei Walen kämpfen musste und auch nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab.

Harry sprang auf seine Füße, die Augen suchten den Raum nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab. Vernon nahm diese Möglichkeit wahr einen Treffer auf Harrys anderer Wange und dann einen Hieb in seine Magenkuhle zu landen. Harry hatte noch nicht aufgehört die Sterne vom ersten Schlag zu sehen und nun verdoppelten sie sich durch den Schlag in den Bauch. Das sah nicht sehr gut für ihn aus.

_Verdammt sei dieses scheiß Ministerium, dass ich keine Magie benutzen darf._

Dudley hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und ergriff Harrys Arme um ihn für seinen Vater zurecht zu halten. Er mochte vorhin verschwiegen gewesen sein, um die Wut seines Vaters nicht noch weiter anzustacheln, aber jetzt war er aufgeregt. Sein Cousin bekam endlich, was er verdiente und Dudley wollte mehr als nur helfen.

Vernon hatte seine Wut nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Da Dudley den Jungen im Griff hatte, konnte Vernon immer wieder Treffer auf Harrys Körper landen. Harry kämpfte, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen diese Riesentiere. Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange bei Bewusstsein sein würde. Und er hatte recht. Als ein erneuter Schlag seine Schläfe traf, klappte er bewusstlos zusammen.

Unglücklicherweise schien das Vernon nicht zu stoppen. Dudley ließ das tote Gewicht fallen und half seinem Vater den Jungen zu treten.

*****

Zurück in Hogwarts hatten sich Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape ebenfalls zusammen gesetzt, um zu frühstücken. Neben Filch und Hagrid, die beide über das Schloss und den Boden von Hogwarts wachten, waren die beiden die Einzigen, die noch in der Schule waren. Diese Zeit des Jahres war sehr leise und friedlich.

Die beiden Professoren neigten dazu sich immer zum Frühstück zu treffen. Abgesehen von der Kameradschaft gab es ihnen die Möglichkeit über die aktuelle Lage des Krieges und andere Sachen zu diskutieren. Natürlich war es Albus Idee das zu tun, aber Severus hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Diesen Morgen saßen sie zusammen an einem kleinen Tisch in Dumbledore's Büro und überlegten, was Voldemort gerade zu tun gedachte.

Plötzlich hörte Dumbledore auf zu reden, fasste in seine Robe und zog ein kleines Medaillon daraus hervor, welches rot glühte. Er drehte sich schnell um, um die Instrumente auf dem Seitentisch zu betrachten und eines von ihnen bewegte sich schnell und glühte ebenfalls rot.

„Was ist los, Albus?", fragte Severus.

„Irgendwas stimmt bei Harry nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was da gerade passiert, aber irgendwas stört unser Mündel.", sagte Dumbledore mit einer Grabesstimme. „Komm, wir müssen herausfinden, was da los ist."

Severus sagt nichts, als er Dumbledore schnell durch das Schloss und durch die Schlosstore hindurch folgte, von wo aus sie zum Ligusterweg apparieren konnten. Severus mochte die unausstehliche Göre nicht leiden, aber er wusste, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnten ihn zu verlieren. Auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass es so wäre.

Bevor sie apparierten, legten sie Desillusionierungszauber über sich. Es würde sich nicht lohnen, wenn auf einmal zwei Zauberer plötzlich auf einer Muggelstraße auftauchten.

Einmal beim Ligusterweg, machten sie sich schnell auf zur Nummer 4. Es gab keine äußerlichen Anzeichen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. An der Tür angekommen, kümmerte sich Dumbledore nicht darum zu klopfen und ging mit Vorsicht in das Haus, Severus dicht hinter ihm. Sie liefen zur Küche, von woher sie nun Grunzen und anderer Geräusche vernahmen, die sie aber nicht so recht einzuordnen wussten.

Trotz ihres Schocks, bei dem was sie hier sahen, zögerten sie nicht, Zaubersprüche auf Vernon und Dudley abzufeuern, um sie von Harry wegzubekommen. Severus ging und überprüfte Harrys Zustand und führte ein paar Sprüche über seinem Körper aus.

Severus trug immer einige Zaubertränke bei sich. Gerade bei seiner Arbeit wusste er nie, wann er sie brauchen würde. Er belebte Harry und hielt einen Basis-Heiltrank gegen Harrys Lippen.

In anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er technisch wieder belebt war, fühlte sich Harry nicht wirklich ganz vollständig.

„Nur den Trank trinken, Potter", schnappte Snape.

Harry tat sein Bestes das zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde. Er versuchte seine Augen zu fokussieren und er konnte nur trüb die verschwommenen schwarzen Umrisse seines Professors ausmachen. Er konnte dem Professor nicht wirklich trauen, aber er musste besser sein als Vernon. Besonders diesen Morgen.

Langsam kam der Raum wieder zurück in Harrys Fokus. Der Heiltrank half tatsächlich. Snape gab Harry einen anderen Trank. Er betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor er ihn nahm und hinunterschluckte.

Severus entschied sich die ungefragte Frage zu beantworten: „Das ist ein schmerzlindernder Trank. Es sollte helfen, bis wir wieder zurück sind und dich richtig heilen können. Kannst du jetzt aufstehen, Potter?", fragte er.

Harry blinzelte ihn an. Das war ja geradezu ein nettes Verhalten von dem Professor, der ihn am meisten hasste. Harry blinzelte erneut, bevor er die Frage wahrnahm.

Er schaute an seinem Körper hinab und versuchte seine Glieder zu bewegen. Er war blutbefleckt und trotz der Tränke tat ihm immer noch alles verdammt doll weh, aber er bemerkte, dass er sich ohne den stechenden Schmerz von bevor bewegen konnte. Taumelnd kam er auf seine Füße.

Harry realisierte schließlich, dass Dumbledore da war und mit seinen Verwandten sprach. Alle drei waren sehr blass und kauerten sich in eine Ecke des Raumes. Nur vom Sehen der drei war Harry schon wieder angepisst und er erstarrte. Natürlich hatten sie Angst vor jemandem, dem erlaubt war Magie zu benutzen.

Harry fluchte unter seinem Atem: „Verdammtes Ministerium."

Snape hörte ihn trotzdem. „Was hat das alles mit dem Ministerium zu tun, Potter?", höhnte er.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Wenn das scheiß Ministerium mir erlaubt hätte Magie zu benutzen, wäre ich in der Lage gewesen mich selbst zu verteidigen."

„Sprache, Potter", schnappte Snape.

„Fick doch meine Sprache!", rief Harry aus. „Ich habe gerade die schlimmste Prügelei überhaupt gehabt und Sie sorgen sich um meine Sprache?"

Snape starrte ihn an, aber sagte nichts mehr weiter. Snape zeigte es nicht, aber Potter hatte definitiv recht. Severus hätte das Ministerium auch in einem solchen Fall verflucht.

Dumbledore drehte sich um, um sie anzuschauen. „Severus, würdest du Harry bitte helfen seine Sachen zu packen. Wenn ihr fertig seid, werden wir wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."

Harry schaute zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück zu seinen Verwandten. Harry entschied, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war, was er zu ihnen sagte. Wenn er hier nur endlich raus kam, wollte er es auch nicht wissen.

Harry konnte sich noch nicht wirklich gut mit all seinen Verletzungen bewegen, aber er versuchte diese Schwäche nicht Snape zu zeigen, welcher ihm folgte. Harry stieg die Treppen zu seinem Raum hinauf und ging geradewegs zu seinem Nachtschrank und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Er steckte ihn in seinen Hosenbund, bevor er seinen Koffer öffnete.

Snape starrte ihn an. „Und warum hast du nicht immer deinen Zauberstab bei dir, Potter?"

Harry starrte nur zurück: „Weil ich dazu verleitet wurde zu glauben, dass ich hier sicher bin und wenn ich den Zauberstab immer bei mir getragen hätte, wäre es eine zu große Versuchung gewesen diese Wale in die Vergessenheit zu zaubern. Das Ministerium ist schon genug hinter mir her. Ich möchte meinen Zauberstab nicht entzweigebrochen haben, nur damit ich es ihnen irgendwann heimzahlen kann."

Severus blinzelte in Überraschung. „Haben sie das schon einmal vorher getan?", fragte er.

„Was kümmert Sie das?", höhnte Harry.

„Potter", warnte Snape.

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Sie wollen die Wahrheit hören? Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie es glauben werden. Nein, sie prügeln mich eigentlich nicht. Es scheint, als hätte Vernon seinen Job verloren und entschieden, es an mir auszulassen. Es wurde angenommen, dass das meine Schuld sei. Als ob der fette, faule Sack seinen Job jemals getan hätte. Aber nein, dass war das erste Mal, dass ich so heftig verprügelt wurde."

Snape schnappte das auf: „Also haben sie dich schon vorher geschlagen?"

Harry starrte Snape an, dafür dass er ihn diese Fragen beantworten ließ. „Vernon hat mir hin und wieder eine Backpfeife gegeben, aber nichts gleicht dem hier. Dudley hingegen hat es schon immer gemocht mich fertig zu machen. Es ist eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Natürlich ist es seit den letzten Sommern etwas besser geworden, da ich mit meinem mordenden Patenonkel drohen konnte."

Snape blinzelte abermals in Überraschung: „Du hast ihnen mit Sirius Black gedroht?" Er fragte ungläubig.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich kann keine Magie benutzen, also nehme ich alles hin um mir das Leben hier so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Unglücklicherweise hat Dumbledore es selbst auf sich genommen sie von Sirius Tod in Kenntnis zu setzen.", sagte Harry bitter. Harry wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Er drehte sich zu seinem Raum und fing an seinen Kleiderschrank auszuräumen.

Severus schaute ihm schweigend zu. Er betrachtete den Raum und stellte fest, dass es nicht wirklich ein Raum war. Er war okay, aber nichts extravagantes. Neben dem Eulenkäfig und ein paar Zaubereibücher auf dem Schreibtisch war es nicht zu erkennen, dass hier ein Zauberer lebte. Obwohl, es schien sogar eher so, als würde hier niemand wohnen. Es war nichts auf den Regalen oder an den Wänden. Keine Dekoration irgendeiner Art war zu sehen. Severus schaute, als Harry auf die Knie ging und halb unter seinem Bett verschwand.

Abermals blinzelte Snape vor Überraschung, als Harry mit einem alten Kopfkissen wieder hervorkam.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du es unter dem Bett verstecken musst, Potter?", verhöhnte ihn Snape.

Harry starrte ihn nur an, als er den Inhalt auf das Bett entleerte. In dem Kissen waren verschiedene Fresspakete. Er gab nach und erklärte kurz: „Dudley würde nie an meine magischen Sachen gehen, aber Essen kann der Wal nicht widerstehen." Harry grinste. „Sogar nachdem er von den Bonbons der Zwillinge genascht hat, kann er dem nicht widerstehen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum du so viel Essen horten musst."

Harry schaute auf all das Essen, was auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet war. Snape würde ihn heute nicht in Ruhe lassen, oder? Harry meinte, dass ihn das nicht so sehr überraschen sollte. Wann hatte Snape ihn schon mal in Ruhe gelassen?

„Hermine und Ron, und die ganzen anderen Weasleys, wissen wie es für mich ist hier mal eine ordentliche Mahlzeit zu bekommen. Dieses Jahr ist die Situation zwar besser, aber das wissen sie nicht und schicken mir Fresspakete.", sagte er.

Harry sammelte alles ein und packte es in den Koffer auf die Bücher, die er eben erst hinein gepackt hatte. Dann ging er in eine Ecke des Raumes und zog seinen Tarnumhang von seinem Besen, faltete ihn und packte ihn ebenfalls in den Koffern. Snape belächelte ihn, aber fragte dieses Mal nichts.

Harry blickte durch den Raum ob er irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Alles in allem hatte er nur wenige Minuten gebraucht um seine Sachen zu packen. Er schloss seinen Koffer, dann fasste er seinen Besen und Hedwigs Käfig. Snape ließ den Koffer schweben und sie eilten die Treppen wieder hinunter und waren dann auch schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

_AngyAngel: Ja, ich habe die FF schon komplett übersetzt. Werde auch versuchen recht schnell zu posten. Danke für den Hinweis, dass die Geschichte schon einmal teilweise übersetzt wurde, das hab ich nicht gewusst. _

**Kapitel 3**

Nun saß Harry auf einem der Stühle in Dumbledore's Büro. Sie waren direkt hierher gekommen, nachdem sie zur Schule zurück gekehrt waren. Snape hatte noch ein paar Tränke geholt, während Dumbledore ein paar Heilzauber ausgeübt hatte. Die Dursleys hatten ihm an diesem Morgen jede Menge Wunden zugefügt. Aber neben einigen schon verblassenden Blutergüssen fühlte ein bisschen weniger Steifheit und Schmerz.

Harry blickte hinunter auf seine Klamotten. Er realisierte, dass er immer noch wie nach einer Sauerei aussah. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und blutig von den Schlägen, die er einstecken musste. Harry hatte an diesem Punkt Snape und Dumbledore total ausgeblendet. Sie waren am Diskutieren, wo Harry den Rest des Sommers verbringen sollte.

Harry entschied, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war, solange er nicht zu den Dursleys zurück musste. Er wollte eigentlich auch nicht unbedingt zum Grimmauld Platz, aber wenn das nötig war, dann würde er dorthin gehen. Es würde nicht angenehm sein, jetzt da Sirius nicht mehr da war. Zum Teufel, dieser Ort war noch nie angenehm gewesen, aber er müsste nicht so doll aufpassen wie bei den Dursleys.

Harry wurde wieder zur Aufmerksamkeit gerufen, als Snape schrie: „Es gibt keinen verdammten Weg, dass ich ihn mit dorthin nehmen werde."

Harry war verwirrt. „Ich dachte, ich würde zum Grimmauld Platz gehen, oder wenn ich Glück habe, vielleicht zu den Weasleys."

„Nein, Potter", grinste Snape höhnisch. „Es scheint so, als würde der Schulleiter wollen, dass ich dich mit nach Snape Manor nehme."

„Was?", kreischte Harry. „Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet dorthin gehen? Es mag ja nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingsplatz sein, aber ich dachte, ich würde wieder zum Grimmauld Platz gehen. Es wird beschützt und ich dachte, ich wäre sicher dort."

„Ja, Albus, er würde dort sicher sein. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ausgerechnet ich mich den ganzen Sommer mit dem verdammten Balg herumplagen soll." Snape starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an.

Harry sträubte sich. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich bewacht werden müsste. Ich habe bereits den ganzen Sommer über auf mich selbst aufgepasst."

„Genau, und deshalb mussten wir kommen und dich mal eben retten.", antwortete Snape sarkastisch. „Weil du nämlich so gut darin warst auf dich selbst aufzupassen."

„Und wenn es mir erlaubt gewesen wäre Magie zu benutzen, dann hätte ich erst gar kein Problem gehabt. Außerdem, es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich am Grimmauld Platz attackiert werde.", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Potter, wer weiß schon, in was für Schwierigkeiten du noch geraten kannst, sogar dort!"

Dumbledore mischte sich schließlich in ihre Diskussion ein. „Genau, Severus, ich tendiere dazu zu zustimmen, dass der Grimmauld Platz nicht der geeignetste Ort für Harry ist."

Severus blitzte Dumbledore in steinerner Stille zornig an. Er realisierte, dass er eben in Dumbledore's Falle getappt war. Irgendwie hatte er Dumbledore zugestimmt, dass Harry im Grimmauld Platz in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte. Severus war sich nun auch sicher, dass Albus genau dies von ihm erwartet hatte.

Harry starrte auf Dumbledore und Snape. Er schien irgendwas zu verpassen, denn Snape war auf einmal still geworden und schaute nun Dumbledore zornig an anstatt ihn. Harry schaute zu Dumbledore.

„Warum denken Sie sollte ich nach Snape Manor gehen?", fragte er, als er seine Augen für einen Moment ganz fest schloss. Als er wieder zu Dumbledore guckte, sah er, dass die Augen des alten Mannes erneut zwinkerten. Soweit er befürchtete, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Nun, zum einen würde dich niemand in Snape Manor erwarten." Dumbledore lächelte sie beide an, während sie schnaubten.

„Wie wahr.", sagte Harry und blickte zu Snape. „ Aber Sie wissen, dass es dafür einen _Grund_gibt, oder?", fragte er Dumbledore. Harry blinzelte, als er sah, wie Snape seine Lippen zusammenpresste, als ob er ein Lachen unterdrücken würde.

Das war es auch, was Snape nicht tun wollte. Potter hatte genau das gesagt, was auch seine eigenen Gedanken waren. Er mochte den Jungen vielleicht nicht, aber er musste es ihm hoch anrechnen, dass er es so gut ausgedrückt hatte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf leicht und schaute wieder zu Dumbledore, auf eine Erklärung wartend.

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass da eine leichte Feindseligkeit zwischen euch über die Jahre entstanden ist.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry und Snape schauten ihn ungläubig an. _Leichte_Feindseligkeit?

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ihr darüber hinwegkommt. Wenn ihr nur zu zweit sein werdet, werdet ihr viel mehr Zeit haben um eure Streitigkeiten aus zu sortieren. Und ja, ich glaube, dass das wirklich nötig ist.", fügte er angesichts des Schocks der beiden noch hinzu. „Was mich zu einem anderen Grund bringt, warum ihr beide für den Rest des Sommers nach Snape Manor gehen solltet." Dumbledore schaute Snape an. „Severus, ich glaube, es gibt Vieles, das du Harry beibringen kannst. Zusätzlich zur Okklumentik hast du sicher spezielles Wissen und Fertigkeiten, die Harry in diesem Krieg eine riesige Hilfe sein würden."

„Und was sollte ich ihm lehren können, was Sie nicht selbst tun können?", spuckte Snape.

Dumbledore's Augen zwinkerten nicht länger als er Snape mit einem kalten Blick bedachte. „Severus, du kennst die Prophezeiung. Du weißt, dass Harry Voldemort und auch seinen Todessern gegenüber treten muss. Wer ist besser, um Harry zu lehren, was er wissen muss, als jemand, der Insider-Wissen von denen hat, die er bekämpfen muss?"

Harry und Snape lehnten sich beide in ihrem Stuhl zurück, als sie dieses Argument hörten. Der Kampfeswille schien bei beiden wie ausgetrocknet. Wie konnten sie dagegen argumentieren? Es war viel zu viel Wahrheit da drin. Snape war wirklich die beste Wahl, um Harry bei seinem weiteren Training behilflich zu sein.

Abgefunden mit seinem Schicksal blickte Harry Snape an. „Also, wann gehen wir?"

ooooo

Tatsächlich war es nur wenig später, als Harry in seinem neuen Zimmer in Snape Manor versteckt war. Harry setzte sich schwerfällig auf die Kante seines Bettes. Er wusste eigentlich, was heute morgen alles passiert war, doch es schien ihm trotzdem surreal. Nachdem sie Dumbledore's Büro verlassen hatten, waren sie hierher geeilt und er wurde praktisch in diesen Raum gedrängt. Ihm wurde gesagt, er solle sich hinlegen und sich ausruhen, damit die Tränke ihre Arbeit beenden konnten.  
><em><br>Wie zum Teufel haben ich es geschafft hier zu enden?_

Harry beschloss für die Zeit jetzt aufzugeben und einfach einmal auf seinen Professor zu hören. Egal, wie er hier geendet war, es hatte alles damit angefangen, dass die Dursleys ihn vor ein paar Stunden so schlimm geschlagen hatten. Außerdem klang es eigentlich nach einer recht guten Idee einfach mal abzuschalten und ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, brauchte er zunächst einige Minuten um zu wissen, wo er war. Das Zimmer war mit Sicherheit nicht gewohnt für ihn. Als er so dalag, kamen langsam die Ereignisse des Morgens wieder in ihm hoch. Harry drehte sich au den Rücken und stöhnte.

Er hatte gedacht, dass die Dursleys schlimm sein würden. Und sie waren schlimm. Aber würde das Leben mit Snape besser sein? Es schien, als würde er aus dem Regen in die Traufe kommen.

Es war verrückt, denn eigentlich war dieser Sommer besser gelaufen als alle anderen. Die meiste Zeit war es ihm möglich gewesen die Dursleys zu vermeiden. Meistens hatte er nur zum Frühstück mit ihnen zu tun. Sonst blieb er in seinem Raum lernen oder er ging raus und unternahm einen Ausflug nach London. Es schien allen gelegen zu kommen.

Was wurde nun von ihm erwartet? Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Snape ihn das tun lassen würde, was er wollte. Die Dursleys hatten sich nicht darum gekümmert, solange Harry ihnen aus dem Weg ging. Snape würde alles hinterfragen. Darüber war sich Harry sicher.

Auf der anderen Seite war Harry sogar ein bisschen froh, dass er nun extra Training bekommen würde. Er erinnerte sich, dass er Hermine heute schreiben und nach ein paar Büchern fragen wollte. Vielleicht hatte Snape ja eine Bibliothek hier. Wenn nicht, dann könnte er ihn vielleicht überreden einige zu holen, auch wenn er dabei dann sicherlich Harrys Willen infrage stellen würde, ob er sie denn lesen würde.

Harry seufzte. Er hatte vielleicht sein bisschen neugewonnene Freiheit verloren, aber hoffentlich würde aus diesem Arrangement etwas gutes herauskommen. Harry entschied, dass er wenigstens versuchen würde höflich zu Snape zu sein. Wenn Harry höflich war und versuchte sein bestes Verhalten zu zeigen, dann würde Snape hoffentlich auch mehr Bereitschaft zeigen ihm diesen Sommer etwas beizubringen.

Harry entschied sich schließlich sich aufzusetzen und sich wahrhaftig sein Zimmer anzuschauen. Er ließ seine Augen langsam über den Raum wandern. Dann stoppte er, rieb sich seine Augen und schaute sich erneut um.

Das sollte _sein_Zimmer sein?

Harry hatte vorher keine Aufmerksamkeit für den Raum gehabt. Nun begann er die kleinen Details des Zimmers aufzunehmen. Das Bett, auf dem er saß, war ein riesiges Himmelbett mit wunderschönen dunkel-lila, fast schon schwarzen, samtenen Vorhängen. Die Bettwäsche war aus schwarzem Satin und das dicke, fluffige sanfte Federbett war nur einen Ton heller als das lila der Vorhänge. Der plüschige Teppich, der durch den ganzen Raum reichte, war schwarz. Die Wände waren vertäfelt mit einem großen Portrait an einer Wand hängend.

Es war das riesige Portrait eines Strandes bei Nacht. Harry war fasziniert, als er das Meer im Mondlicht schaukeln sah. Es war wunderschön. Harry bemerkte, dass es an genau der Wand hing, die seinem Bett gegenüber lag. So würde er die Möglichkeit haben abends im Bett zu liegen und das Meer zu betrachten, bevor er einschlief.

An der entferntesten Wand war eine Feuerstelle aus schwarzem Marmor angebracht. Es war auch sehr groß. Davor lag ein weicher Kaminvorleger mit Kreiseln und Schattierungen in dunklem lila und silber. Außerdem stand da auch eine Anordnung aus Möbeln. Direkt vor der Feuerstelle stand ein schwarzes, ledernes Sofa und zu jeder Seite stand noch ein plüschiger Armsessel in dunkel-lila. Silberne Kissen lagen auf jedem um einen Akzent zu setzen. Ein wundervoller Wallnusskaffeetisch stand in der Mitte der Anordnung.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand von Harrys Bett war ein riesiger Kleiderschrank und eine weitere Tür. Harry überlegte, ob sie zu einem Badezimmer führen würde. Irgendwie dachte er, dass dies möglich sein würde, so luxuriös, wie es hier war.

An der Wand, an der das Strandgemälde hing, stand ein großer Tisch mit passendem Stuhl. Harry bemerkte, dass neben der Feuerstelle auch diverse Bücherregale standen. Es sah so aus, als hätte er wenigstens einen angenehmen Platz um zu lernen.

Was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nun wirklich packte, war das mannshohe Fenster an der gleichen Wand, an der auch sein Bett stand. Davor war ein Fensterplatz und dahin ging Harry auch schließlich. Er setzte sich nieder und streckte seine Beine aus. Er lehnte sich an die Kissen an, die dort platziert waren und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Harry war wirklich beeindruckt von seinem Zimmer, aber die Blick nach draußen war noch viel unglaublicher. Wo auch immer sie waren, es wurde ihm bewusst, dass niemand sonst hier war. Harry konnte verschiedene Gärten unter sich sehen und an der einen Seite war eine Fläche, die wie ein Quidditschfeld aussah. Snape hatte ein Quidditschfeld?`Das schien nicht gerade möglich, aber es war der Fall.

Auf der anderen Seite schien es einen großen See zu geben und in der Ferne waren Berge, die sich in majestätische Gebirge ausweiteten.

_Wow, vielleicht wird das Leben mit Snape ja doch nicht so schlimm._

Harry saß eine lange Zeit in Gedanken versunken da, bevor ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte und Snape in das Zimmer eintrat. Er gab Harry ein Zeichen, dass er sich zu ihm in der Sitzgruppe gesellen sollte. Snape setzte sich in einem der Sessel und Harry entschied sich, sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

„Ich hoffe, der Raum trifft deine Erwartungen.", sagte Snape.

Harry schaute ihn einen Moment an. Er realisierte, dass er Snape etwas schuldete. Er hatte ihn nicht nur diesen Morgen gerettet, sondern musste nun auch noch den Sommer über auf ihn aufpassen und ihm etwas beibringen. Er wusste, dass Snape dies nicht freiwillig tat, aber tat es. Und er gab seinen eigenen Sommer dafür auf.

Harry hatte sich bereits gesagt, dass er höflich zu Snape sein würde. Schließlich sagte er: „Ja, Sir. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke, dass das Zimmer einfach unglaublich ist. Ich hab noch nie in einem solch luxuriösen Zimmer gelebt."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe deinen Raum heute morgen gesehen. Hast du dort schon immer gewohnt?", fragte er.

Harry schaute auf den Boden. Wie viel wollte Snape wirklich wissen. Er beschloss offen zu fragen. „Sir, wie viel wollen Sie wirklich wissen?", fragte Harry. Er machte eine ausladende Geste durch dieses Zimmer. „Das alles hier schaut mehr danach aus, was Sie mir immer unterstellt haben. Ich bin einem solchen Lebensstil noch nicht einmal annähernd nahe gekommen."

Snape kratzte sich an der Nasenspitze. „Potter, so schwer es mir auch fällt, dass hier zu sagen: Aber nach heute Morgen glaube ich, dass dein Zuhause nicht annähernd so ist, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe." Snape dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich denke, dass du mir das vielleicht nicht erzählen willst. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dir alles in der Vergangenheit geglaubt habe. Aber ich bin nun bereit deinen Erklärungen zu lauschen."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Snape wollte nie seinen Erklärungen zuhören. Harry dachte darüber nach. Nein, er wollte Snape wirklich nichts über sein Leben bei den Dursleys erzählen. Wie auch immer, dies schien ihm eine gute Möglichkeit Snape endlich zu zeigen, dass er nicht dieses verwöhnte Göhr war. Aber war es das wert? Snape konnte das immerhin später gegen ihn verwenden.

„Professor Snape, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen das alles erzählen will, wenn sie es im Endeffekt wieder gegen mich verwenden. Ich habe bereits genug einstecken müssen, nur weil ich James Potters Sohn, Gryffindors Goldener Junge und der Held der Zauberwelt bin.", antwortete er bitter. „Ich habe keine Kontrolle über diese Dinge. Jeder denkt über mich, was er will. Ich identifiziere mich nicht mit diesen Namen." Er murmelte mehr zu sich selbst: „Merlin, warum sollte ich das auch?"

Snape hörte ihn und dachte darüber nach. „Potter, von dem was ich heute alles aufgeschnappt habe, scheint es, dass du nicht dieses verhätschelte Leben führst, wie ich es geglaubt habe."

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, richtig. Ich konnte es mir selbst immer nur wünschen. Ich habe immer versucht Ihnen das zu sagen. Sicher, ich bin immer mit einigen Sachen gut davon gekommen. Aber das meiste war nur Dumbledore's Weg um mich zu manipulieren. Er hat mich immer auf dem Präsentierteller getragen."

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen, als er Harry das über Dumbledore sagen hörte.

„Jetzt schauen Sie nicht so überrascht", sagte Harry. „Ich stimme mit Ihnen überein, dass Dumbledore mir vieles durchgehen lässt. Ich habe schließlich entschieden, dass das sein eigener Weg ist, um mich zu trainieren. Ich vermute, dass sie die Prophezeiung auch kennen. Ich wurde erst letztes Schuljahr darüber informiert. Dumbledore gibt mir immer genug Informationen, damit ich genug Spielraum habe, mich selbst umzubringen. Naja, vielleicht nicht gerade genug, um mich selbst zu töten, aber Sie wissen selbst, wie knapp ich schon ein paar mal darum herumgekommen bin."

Es war Snapes Zeit zu schnauben. „Jaa, du bist in den letzten Jahren in wahrhaft missliche Lagen gekommen."

Harry entschied sich ganz ehrlich zu sein. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen das erzählen kann, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das noch zählt, nachdem Sie mir den Rest auch schon geglaubt haben. Ich habe diesen Sommer viel nachgedacht. Glauben Sie mir oder nicht, aber bis jetzt habe ich mir nie einen Vorteil durch meine Berühmtheit machen wollen. An diesem Punkt habe ich entschieden, dass ich es nie voll zu meinem Vorteil nutzen würde. Ob ich die Idee nun mag oder nicht, ich muss Voldemort gegenüber treten. Eines habe ich nun realisiert: Dumbledore braucht mich. Nun, ich werde mein Image als Goldener Junge nutzen und schauen, ob es meinen eigenen Plänen nutzt, die ich für das kommende Schuljahr gemacht habe."

„Und wie schauen diese Pläne aus?", fragte Snape mit merkbarer Neugierde.

„Vorrangig habe ich an verschiedenen Plänen für die DA gearbeitet. Letztes Jahr waren wir nur eine kleine Gruppe und wir mussten alles geheim halten. Ich hab es verdammt noch mal satt, dass Dumbledore über mein Leben bestimmt. Dieses Jahr werde ich meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen Dumbledore erzählt viel über eine Schuleinheit und vorbereitet sein für den Krieg, aber ich sehe ihn verdammt nochmal nichts machen, was die Schüler betrifft. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich mag den alten Mann und ich glaube, dass er es nur gut meint. Ich denke nur, dass es mehr an der Schule geben muss, dass man für die Schüler tun kann." Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Nicht nur für den Goldenen Jungen."

Snapes Augenbrauen waren wieder bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen, als Harry fortfuhr.

„Ich hatte nur einen guten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in den ganzen letzten fünf Jahren." Harry musste grinsen. „Und den mochten Sie nicht."

Snape belächelte seinen Kommentar. „Nein, ich glaube nur, dass es nicht die beste Entscheidung war Lupin zu dieser Zeit an der Schule zu haben. Ich habe es seitdem aber trotzdem nochmal in Erwägung gezogen."

Harry hob seine Augenbraue, aber fragte Snape nicht, dies weiter auszuführen.  
>„Na und, niemand in der Schule hat je gelernt sich zu verteidigen. Merlin! Voldemort läuft da draußen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten frei herum und uns wird nicht ein bisschen was beigebracht!", rief Harry aus.<p>

Snape dachte über alles nach, was Harry sagte. „Das ist etwas, woran du wirklich arbeitest, oder?"

„Ja.", antwortete Harry schlicht. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin froh, dass Dumbledore mich diesen Sommer zu Ihnen geschickt hat. Wir sind vielleicht nicht immer miteinander ausgekommen, aber glauben Sie es mir oder nicht, ich respektiere alles, was Sie tun. Ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge von Ihnen lernen kann. Ich war vielleicht nicht richtig vorbereitet, als Sie mir letztes Jahr Okklumentik beibringen wollten, aber ich bin jetzt gewillt alles zu lernen, was Sie mir beibringen wollen.  
>Ich hatte eigentlich geplant Hermine heute zu schreiben, um mehr Bücher zu bekommen. Ich habe alle Schulbücher, die ich habe, bereits zigmal durchgelesen. Es ist nicht das gleiche, als wenn man einen Lehrer hat und es ist wirklich nicht das Gleiche, wenn man keine Magie verwenden darf."<p>

Harry stoppte. „Wird es mir hier möglich sein, Magie zu benutzen? Ich habe es einfach angenommen, weil Dumbledore meinte, dass sie mich unterrichten würden, aber wird mich das Ministerium hier nicht auch finden?", fragte Harry.

Snape antwortete ihm: „Natürlich wirst du hier Magie benutzen können. Es sind viele Schutzzauber um das Manor herum angebracht und es wird dem Ministerium nicht möglich sein, dich hier aufzufinden."

Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Gut. Das macht die Sache viel einfacher. Wie auch immer, bevor ich hergekommen bin, habe ich versucht jede mögliche Information zu lernen. Was ich auch getan habe, ist zu schauen, ob ich andere Zaubersprüche finden kann, die ich der DA beibringen kann und Pläne für die Treffen aufzustellen. Da ich jetzt hier bin, werde ich selbst viel besser vorbereitet sein."

Snape schaute Harry abschätzend an. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht jeden Zauber, den ich dir hier beibringen werde zu deiner Gruppe weiterleiten?"

Harry schaute Snape an. „Abhängig von dem, was Sie mir beibringen wollen, ist die Antwort nein. Sie müssen lernen sich zu verteidigen. Ich muss viel mehr als nur das wissen. Ich weiß, dass ich derjenige bin, der Voldemort bekämpfen muss. Ich weiß, dass ich so viel Training wie möglich brauchen werde. Ich glaube auch, dass ich genauso viel im Angriff lernen muss wie in der Verteidigung. Wenn möglich, dann würde ich auch gern so viel Insiderinformationen haben wollen wie möglich. Um die Zukunft zu planen und mich von solch dummen Fehlern abzuhalten, wie ich ihn erst ein paar Wochen zuvor begangen habe. Wenn mir ein paar mehr Informationen gegeben worden wären, dann hätte ich diesen Fehler vielleicht nicht gemacht. Egal ob Dumbledore mich dabei haben will oder nicht, Voldemort hat nicht diese Bedenken. Dumbledore wollte, dass ich eine gute Kindheit habe und dass ich nicht so schnell erwachsen werde. Nun, dafür ist es wohl viel zu spät.", sagte Harry bitter.

„Was uns zu unserem eigentlichen Thema wieder zurückbringt.", sagte Snape. „Bist du nun gewillt, mir über dein Leben bei den Dursleys zu berichten?"

„Sie haben mir nie auf die Frage geantwortet, ob sie die Informationen gegen mich nutzen würden.", antwortete Harry.

„Nein", sagte Snape langsam. „Ich habe heute viel mehr über dich gelernt, als ich jemals zuvor gewusst habe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nicht die Person bist, für die ich dich immer gehalten habe." Er bemerkte Harrys Aussehen. „Entweder das, oder du hast mehr als nur dein Aussehen seit dem letzten Schultag verändert", fügte er trocken hinzu.

Harry lachte, als er an seinen Sachen hinunter blickte, welche zu seiner neuen Kleidung gehörten, die er diesen Sommer gekauft hatte. „ Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie der war, für den Sie mich gehalten haben, aber ich habe mich diesen Sommer auch sehr verändert. Ich denke, ich hab die Schnauze davon voll immer der zu sein, den andere haben wollen und habe mir deshalb einen neuen Style gesucht. Wir haben schon über meine neuen Ansichten geredet. Ich habe einfach gemerkt, dass es Zeit für mich wird ich selbst zu sein und einfach ein bisschen erwachsener zu werden."

„Sicher", war alles, was Snape sagte, bevor er aufstand. „Ich denke, wir sollten runter in die Küche gehen und Abendbrot essen, bevor wir dieses Gespräch weiterführen. Wenn ich richtig liege, hast du heute morgen nicht einmal die Chance gehabt zu frühstücken."

„Nein", sagte Harry bitter. „Ich habe es geschafft zum Tisch zu gehen, aber ziemlich bald entschieden, dass es besser wäre von dort zu verschwinden. Unglücklicherweise kam ich nicht sehr weit, wie Sie gesehen haben."

„Nun, dann lass uns erstmal sehen, was es zu Essen gibt, bevor das weiter ausdiskutieren", sagte Snape, bevor er ihn aus dem Zimmer leitete.

ooooo

Das Abendbrot verlief eigentlich ganz friedlich, wenn auch ein bisschen angespannt. Harry war fast verhungert und nun ziemlich glücklich endlich eine ordentliche Mahlzeit essen zu können.

Snape bot Harry an, ihm das Manor ein bisschen zu zeigen, bevor er ihn zu seinem Arbeitszimmer führte. Harry machte es sich in einem der Sessel gemütlich und schaute Snape zu, wie dieser zu einem Getränkeschrank ging und sich ein Glas schottischen Whiskey eingoss. Er schaute kurz zu Harry und schien zu überlegen, bevor er auch ein zweites Glas vollschenkte.

Er gab eines Harry, bevor er sich in einen anderen Sessel setzte. Harry hob eine Augenbraue, aber beschloss das nicht weiter zu hinterfragen.

Snape erklärte es trotzdem. „Ich denke, du hast es dir nach dem heutigen Tag verdient. Ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht helfen ein bisschen zu entspannen."

„Danke", sagte Harry und nippte kurz. Er zog eine Grimasse. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so in seinem Hals brennen würde. Er nahm einen erneuten Schluck und bemerkte, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war, wenn man erstmal wusste, was auf einen zukam. Er blickte zu Snape und begriff, dass Snape ihn auslachte. Snapes Lippen waren zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen, als er Harry dabei zusah, wie er mit seinem Drink umging.

Nachdem er wegen dem Schock, Snape lächeln zu sehen, geblinzelt hatte, musste er schief grinsen. „Ja, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich gerade viele Erfahrungen mit Alkohol habe." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und dieses Mal genoss er das Gefühl der Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund und Hals. Er konnte fühlen, wie er sich bereits ein bisschen entspannte.

„Also, was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte Harry.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kümmerte es Harry nicht wirklich, was er Snape erzählen würde. Dieser Tag war einfach zu unwahrscheinlich. Sogar Snape handelte nun mehr menschlich. Er hatte Harry gerade ein Glas voll mit Alkohol gegeben. Merlin nochmal! Normalerweise würde Snape ihm Veritaserum verabreichen. Harry betrachtete das Glas einen Moment lang verdächtig, bis er sich dann daran erinnerte, dass Snape ihnen beiden aus der gleichen Flasche eingeschenkt hatte. Snape trank aus seinem Glas, also musste alles okay sein.

Snape verzog seine Lippen abermals, als ihm bewusst wurde, warum Harry sein Glas so komisch ansah. „Nein, ich habe keinen Wahrheitstrank in deinen Drink gegeben.", sagte er in einem amüsiertem Tonfall.

Harry gab ihm einen, wenn auch schwachen, wütenden Blick. „Ich habe nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Sie das getan haben. Aber es wäre etwas, was Sie normalerweise tun würden."

„Stimmt, das wollte ich nur zu oft tun", stimmte Snape ihm zu. „Wie auch immer, ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn diese Nacht brauchen werde. Ich glaube, dass du mir den ganzen Tag über die Wahrheit erzählt hast und das du das auch weiterhin tun wirst."

Harry nickte. „An diesem Punkt muss ich zugeben, dass ich immer noch Bedenken habe, aber ich brauche wirklich Ihre Hilfe." Er zuckte. „Wenn es möglich ist den Sommer über mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, dann muss ich Ihnen vertrauen. Ich habe es nur zu schlimm büßen müssen, dass ich Ihnen letztes Mal nicht vertraut habe und ich will nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler machen. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten, Ihnen nicht zu vertrauen.", sagte Harry leise.

Beide waren einige Minuten in Gedanken versunken.  
>Schließlich räusperte Snape sich. „Harry", begann er.<p>

Harry schaute ihn stutzig an. Snape hatte ihn nie bei seinem Vornamen genannt.

„Ich weiß, dass wir unsere eigene Vergangenheit haben", fuhr Snape fort. „Aber ich stimme dir zu. Es gibt noch immer vieles, was ich gern wissen würde, aber es ist mir immerhin schon klar geworden, dass du nicht der bist, für den ich dich gehalten habe. Vielleicht hilft es mir, wenn ich dich statt Potter Harry nenne, mich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass du nicht dein Vater bist."

Harry blinzelte ihn nur an._ War es möglich, dass Snape zu viel getrunken hatte? Oder vielleicht hatte er ja auch zu viel getrunken und hörte nun einfach nur Sachen._

„Und du kannst mich ruhig Severus nennen, während wir den Sommer über zusammen arbeiten. Ich habe jahrelang mit dir gekämpft, aber ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich dir eine wirkliche Chance gebe. Ich will wie jeder andere auch, dass Voldemort endlich verschwindet. Wenn ich dich dazu brauche, ihn loszuwerden, dann ist es das, was ich dir helfen werde zu tun.", sagte Snape.

Harry blinzelte wieder. Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er antworten sollte. Schließlich sagte er: „Das ist großartig, Severus." Harry stolperte über den Namen. „Ich werde es mir aber auch erstmal angewöhnen müssen."

Severus lächelte ihn an. „Das wird bestimmt ein interessanter Sommer."

Harry nickte mit Nachdruck. „Und da hab ich schon gedacht, dass dieser Sommer sehr viel anders als die anderen ist."

„Wie schauen deine Sommer normalerweise aus?", fragte Severus.

Harry fing wieder mit den Erklärungen an, die er schon ein paar Stunden zuvor abgeliefert hatte. „Nun, wenigstens wurde ich dieses Jahr nicht eingesperrt. Eigentlich war ich letztes Jahr auch nicht eingesperrt, aber wie ich schon erwähnt habe, die letzten Jahre über konnte ich ihnen mit Sirius drohen. Ich hatte nicht viel Kontakt zu irgendjemandem, aber ich ich konnte aus dem Haus gehen und herumlaufen, nachdem ich die Hausarbeit erledigt hatte. Ich bin oft in den Park gegangen. Alles war besser, als bei diesem Haus herum zu sitzen. Vor dem zweiten Schuljahr war ich wirklich eingesperrt. Vernon hat Vorhängeschlösser an meiner Tür angebracht und ein Gitter an meinem Fenster. Er hat eine Katzenklappe an meiner Tür angebaut, damit sie mir ab und zu ein bisschen Essen geben konnten. Ein paar mal am Tag wurde ich raus gelassen, damit ich ins Bad konnte und das alles, bis die Weasleys kamen um mich zu retten. Deshalb haben sie auch im nächsten Jahr angefangen mir Essen zu senden. Vernon hat die Gitter wieder entfernt, so dass Hedwig wieder fliegen konnte. Er war es Leid, ihr Gekreisch anzuhören. Nach dem dritten Jahr waren sie auch sehr bedacht darauf, dass Sirius zu ihnen kommen könnte. Sie hatten ihn in den Nachrichten gesehen. Es war mir egal ihnen zu sagen, dass er unschuldig war. Ich hatte immer noch meine Hausarbeiten zu erledigen und bekam nicht viel zu essen, aber sie sperrten mich wenigstens nicht mehr ein. Nach dem vierten Jahr gab es mehr Probleme. Ich hatte eine Menge schrecklicher Albträume. Meine Narbe tat wieder mehr weh, seit Voldemort zurück war. Lassen Sie mich einfach sagen, dass es nicht einfach war letztes Jahr, obwohl ich aus dem Haus durfte."

Harry machte eine Pause. „Eigentlich wurde ich wie ein Hauself behandelt: Ich musste bestimmte Pflichten erfüllen und wurde bestraft, wenn nötig."

„Was war, bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?" fragte Snape.

Harry erzählte ihm von der Aufregung, als er seinen ersten Brief bekommen und Hagrid getroffen hatte.

„Du wusstest gar nicht, dass du ein Zauberer bist, bis du 11 warst?" Severus war schockiert.

„Nein", sagte Harry schlicht. „Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass es überhaupt Magie gibt. Ein paar merkwürdige Dinge sind über die Jahre hinweg passiert, von denen ich weiß, dass es Zauberei war, aber das wusste ich damals noch nicht, als ich dafür bestraft wurde. Ich wusste auch nichts über meine Eltern. Es war mir nicht erlaubt zu fragen und die haben mir erzählt, dass sie in einem Autounfall gestorben sind. Und dorther hätte ich auch meine Narbe. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wusste auch nicht so viel über die Muggelwelt. Ich kannte sie bis zu einem bestimmten Bereich, aber ich hatte auch nie wirklich Freunde in der Schule, weil Dudley sie immer verängstigt hat. Zuhause durfte ich nie spielen. Ich hatte jede Menge Hausarbeiten zu tun oder wurde einfach in meinen Schrank eingesperrt."

Snape unterbrach ihn. „Was meinst du mit 'deinem Schrank'?"

Harry erklärte. „Mein Schlafzimmer, wenn du es so nennen willst, war der Schrank unter der Treppe. Da lag eine alte Matratze drin, nicht viel mehr. Eine kleine Glühbirne gab mir ein bisschen licht, aber wenn sie kaputt ging, dauerte es ewig, bis ich eine neue bekam. Manchmal haben sie mich drei tage hintereinander dort drin eingesperrt, um mich für irgendetwas zu bestrafen."

Harry hob seine Hand. „Und bevor Sie fragen, meine angeblichen Verbrechen waren meist etwas zu Essen zu klauen oder weil ich etwas aus Versehen fallen lassen hab, während ich gearbeitet habe. Ich wusste es besser, als jemals etwas falsch zu machen."

Er lächelte Severus an. „Glauben Sie mir oder nicht, aber ich suche den Ärger nicht gezwungenermaßen. Die meiste Zeit versuche ich ihn eher zu vermeiden."

Severus lächelte zurück. „Es scheint, dass der Ärger lieber zu dir kommt, als dass du ihn suchen würdest."

Harry seufzte schwer. „Nicht wahr?", murmelte er.

Severus nahm sein Glas und ging zu dem Schrank um es nachzufüllen. Nachdem er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, fragte er nach mehr Details über Harrys Kindheit. Harry nippte an seinem Drink und antwortete so gut er konnte.

Schließlich sank Harrys Kopf immer tiefer und er versuchte sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Severus schickte ihn ins Bett. Severus selbst jedoch saß noch für einige Stunden mehr dort und dachte darüber nach, was Harry ihm alles erzählt hatte. Harry Potter war definitiv nicht der Junge, für den er ihn gehalten hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Die nächsten Wochen waren eine Umstellung für beide. Sie führten immer noch viele Gespräche, aber die Beleidigungen schienen nun der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Sie stellten sich nach und nach darauf ein, dass sie nun zusammen lebten und arbeiteten. Nach dem Abendessen fuhren sie damit fort, sich hinzusetzen und einfach einmal über alles zu reden. Severus schenkte jedem ein Glas Whiskey ein und sie erzählten über jegliches mögliche Thema.

Die Themen hatten eine große Spannbreite. Sie diskutierten viel über Harrys Vergangenheit bei den Dursleys und in der Schule. Sie nutzten die Zeit, um über die Sachen zu reden, die Snape ihm beibrachte; schauten, was gut gelaufen war und was nicht so gut gewesen war. Severus gab ihm sogar detaillierte Informationen über die Todesser.

Dumbledore hatte vielleicht nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht, aber Severus verstand schließlich die Aussagekraft, dass Harry so viel wie möglich über die Todesser wissen musste. Von dem Jungen wurde erwartet, dass er sich ihnen entgegenstellte und er hatte es schon ein paar Mal getan. Warum wurde es von ihm erwartet ohne jegliche Informationen zu kämpfen?

Wenn Snape zu den Ordenstreffen ging, kam er zurück und erzählte Harry alles, was er gelernt hatte. Severus war immer noch leicht überrascht, als Harry intelligente Fragen zu den Informationen, die er erhielt, stellte.

Sie nutzten die Zeit auch um über Harrys Pläne für die DA zu diskutieren. Harry fragte nach Severus Meinung und er gab sie ihm. Severus war wieder einmal beeindruckt, wie Harry seine Pläne auslegte. Harry arbeitete kontinuierlich weiter an ihnen und Severus half ihm sie zu verbessern.

Es gab einige ernste Themen, doch alles in allem waren die Abende entspannt. Den Tag über war Severus aber mehr der Professor und Harry der Schüler.

Die Morgende verbrachten sie üblicherweise damit, Zaubertränke zu brauen. Harry bemerkte, dass er darin gar nicht so schlecht war, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach leichter zu lernen, nun da Severus ihn sehr viel menschlicher behandelte. Harry vermutete, dass es auch hilfreich war, dass nun niemand da war, der seine Tränke manipulieren konnte. Was es nun auch war, Harry machte schnelle Fortschritte, da er jetzt Einzelunterricht hatte. Severus sagte nicht viel, aber er schien dennoch erfreut.

Die Nachmittage waren dagegen härter. Einige Stunden am Tag arbeiteten sie an Zaubersprüchen aller Art – Beschwörungen, Bänne, Flüche, Verwandlungen. Sie deckten alles ab. Die ersten paar Tage trietzte ihn Severus mit jedem Zauber, den Harry jemals gekannt hatte. Gott, Harry wusste gar nicht, dass er überhaupt so viele Zaubersprüche kannte. An jedem Zauber, wo Harry sich etwas unsicher war, arbeitete Severus mit ihm, bis er ihn richtig gut konnte. Danach wiederholten sie Harrys Unterrichtsbücher aus den ersten Jahren.

Am späten Nachmittag las Harry gewöhnlich. Er arbeitete sich durch alle Bücher, die Snape ihm gab, die aber auch jede Menge Themenbereiche abdeckten. Sie deckten alles über zauberstablose Magie bis hin zu den Dunklen Künsten ab. Harry gefiel das nicht alles, aber er war sich sicher, dass Severus ihm diesen Sommer eine Menge beibringen konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das mit der zauberstablosen Magie hinkriegen würde. Bei den Dunklen Künsten wusste er nicht, ob Snape von ihm erwartete die Dunkle Magie auszuüben oder nur etwas über seinen Feind zu lernen. Er setzte das Lesen einfach fort.

Severus fügte auch Okklumentik-Stunden in Harry Stundenplan mit ein. Dieses Mal erklärte Snape alles besser und vergewisserte sich, dass Harry auch wirklich lernte. Meditationstechniken und Lernen sich zu konzentrieren wurden zu einer von Harrys täglicher Routine. Letztendlich machte er auch hier einen großen Fortschritt. Harry fühlte nun nur noch selten ein Zwicken in seiner Narbe, wofür er auch sehr dankbar war.

Auch wenn das alles so intensiv war, war Harry froh, dass er so viel lernte. Er würde es brauchen.

ooooo

In der Nacht zum 31. blieb Harry länger auf als sonst und erzählte mit Severus. Als die Zeit mehr und mehr auf Mitternacht zuging, schaute er immer öfter auf seine Uhr. Zu warten, dass die Uhrzeit zu seinem Geburtstag wechseln würde, war eine seiner Traditionen geworden. Schließlich fragte Snape, was er da tat.

Harry schaute ein bisschen verlegen. „Ich habe keine wirklichen Familientraditionen, aber es ist wie eine Tradition für mich, an dem Tag vor meinem Geburtstag bis Mitternacht wach zu bleiben. Die letzten Jahre habe ich Geschenke von meinen Freunden bekommen und die Eulen haben sie immer Mitternacht geliefert."

Severus schaute Harry an. „Darf ich vermuten, dass du nie einen normalen Geburtstag hattest?", fragte er.

„Kommt darauf an, was du für normal hältst.", meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Normalerweise verbringe ich meinen Geburtstag damit Hausarbeiten aller Art zu machen. Ich glaube, sie haben sich an meinen Geburtstag erinnert, weil ich immer eine längere Liste an Aufgaben, welche schwerer als sonst waren, an diesem Tag hatte."

„Irgendwie glaube ich, dass die meisten Menschen das nicht als normal bezeichnen würden.", sagte Snape trocken.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ich mit der Schule angefangen habe, ist es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Wie gesagt, meine Freunde denken immer an mich."

Harry stand auf und ging zu dem Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Es war fast Mitternacht. Als er sich wieder setzte, kam auch schon die erste Eule in das Zimmer geflogen. Zwei andere folgten bald.

Harry grinste zufrieden, als er die Eulen von ihrer Bürde erleichterte. Er öffnete das Päckchen aus Hogwarts zuerst. Hagrid schickte ihm eine Notiz und wünschte ihm alles Liebe zum Geburtstag und eine Packung voll mit Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Harry öffnete einen Schokofrosch und stopfte ihn sich mit Freude in den Mund. Er grinste Severus an, der über Harry nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Eine kurze Notiz von Dumbledore wünschte ihm auch Alles Gute. Aber als er das Geschenk öffnete, war er geschockt. Er schaut zu Severus auf.

„Ja", sagte Severus. „Dumbledore meinte, dass er dir das zum Geburtstag schicken würde. Er glaubt, es würde nützlich für dich sein und ich muss ihm in diesem Punkt zustimmen. Ich werd' dir beibringen, wie du es richtig benutzt." Dann lächelte er Harry an. „Besonders da ich weiß, dass deine Erfahrungen mit Denkarien nicht besonders angemessen sind."

Harry hatte wieder einmal die Gnade verlegen zu gucken. „Es tut mir Leid, das weißt du. Ich hab mich echt mies verhalten und das weiß ich."

Severus wollte den Geburtstag des Jungen nicht verderben. „Wir werden das irgendwann anders ausdiskutieren. Für den Moment werde ich deine Entschuldigung erstmal akzeptieren." Er zeigte zu den anderen Paketen. „Was hast du noch bekommen?", fragte er.

Harry schaute noch ein bisschen aufgebracht, aber nach dem Lesen von Rons Brief lächelte er wieder. „Den Weasleys geht es allen gut.", erwähnte er glücklich.

Severus schaute ihn schief an. „Danke, dass du mich das wissen lässt", sagte er trocken.

Harry lächelte ihn nur an, als er das Paket öffnete. Drin war ganz viel Essen von Mrs Weasley, auch ein Geburtstagskuchen. Ron hatte ihm auch noch andere Süßigkeiten geschickt.

„Offensichtlich denkt jeder, dass du bald verhungerst.", sagte Snape.

„Das bin ich normalerweise auch Ende Juli", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

Als Harry Hermines Päckchen auspackte, fand er abermals eine Menge Essen, aber diesmal nur Gesundes. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hermines Eltern sind Zahnärzte", erklärte Harry. „Sie schickt normalerweise keine Süßigkeiten. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es geplant haben, aber sie und Mrs Weasley gehen immer sicher, dass ich nahrhafte Sachen zum Essen bekomme, während Ron und Hagrid mir üblicherweise immer Süßigkeiten schicken, weil ich im Sommer keine bekomme. Nebenbei, ich glaube, dass Ron denkt, dass Süßigkeiten wichtig sind, damit der Körper richtig funktioniert." Harry grinste abermals.

Harry schaute zurück in die Box von Hermine und zog ein Buch heraus. Dieses Mal war es ein Buch, das beschrieb, wie man ein Animagus wird. „Sie sendet mir meistens auch ein Buch.", sagte Harry schief grinsend.

Severus guckte sich das Buch an. „Weißt du, das könnten wir auch den restlichen Sommer über durcharbeiten. Ein Animagus zu sein, kann sehr nützlich sein. Ich werde dir auch das Apparieren beibringen."

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. „Aber ich werde doch erst 16 und nicht 17, das weißt du schon?"

„Seit wann kümmern dich Regeln, Harry?", fragte Severus mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Es könnte eine Möglichkeit für dich sein, dich in bestimmten Situationen in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Naja, wenn du es so betrachtest, wann fangen wir an?", fragte Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Severus ignorierte das und reichte Harry eine Box von seiner anderen Seite. Harry hatte sie vorher noch gar nicht bemerkt. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht geplant, die das vor morgen zu geben, aber nachdem ich nun gesehen habe, wie du deine anderen Geschenke schon geöffnet hast, scheint es ganz gelegen zu sein."

Harry war abermals überrascht. Er hatte nichts von Severus erwartet. Und es war sogar in Silberpapier eingewickelt. Harry wickelte das Päckchen langsam aus und öffnete den Deckel der Box.

„Wow", sagte er sprachlos. Er schaute zu Severus.

„Es ist eine bestimmte Art von Schlange, die dazu erzogen wurde, dekorativ zu sein. Normalerweise werden sie dafür trainiert, dass man sie an der Hüfte, am Hals oder am Arm trägt.", erklärte Severus. Er lächelte Harry an und seine Augen waren auf Harrys Kleidung gerichtet. „Mit deinen Kenntnissen glaube ich kaum, dass es ein Problem darstellen wird, die Schlange zu fragen, was auch immer du willst. Sie scheint sogar zu deiner neuen Kleidung zu passen."

Harry hätte zurück gegrinst, aber er schaute sich schon wieder die Schlange an. Sie war von einer wunderschönen silbernen Farbe. Er hatte noch nie eine solch hübsche Schlange gesehen. Seine Augen blickten kurz zu Snape, bevor er mit Sprechen anfing.

~~ Mein Name ist Harry. Wie heißt du?~~

Harry zischte die Schlange an.

+Ihr überrascht mich, junger Herr. Ihr sprecht meine Sprache. Mein Name ist Suziana.+

~~Hallo Suziana. Ja, ich spreche deine Sprache. Du bist wirklich wunderschön.~~

+Danke. Ich denke, ich werde euch gut stehen. Meint ihr nicht auch?+

~~Oh ja. Möchtest du auf meinen Arm?~~

+Aber gern, junger Herr. Ich wurde dazu erzogen zu gehorchen. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein Euch als meinen Herrn zu haben, der Ihr sogar mit mir sprechen könnt.+

Harry hielt seinen Arm in die Box. Suziana schlängelte sich auf seine Hand und seinen Arm hinauf, bevor sie sich um seinen Oberarm schlang.

Harry schaute mit noch immer strahlenden Augen zu Severus. „Sie ist wunderschön, Severus. Herzlichen Dank."

Severus hatte nun einen eigenen Ausdruck voller Freude auf dem Gesicht, nachdem er Harry Parsel sprechen gehört hatte. „Kein Problem. Sie steht dir."

Harry schaute auf die Schlange an seinem Arm. „Sie sagt, dass sie Suziana heißt und dass sie froh ist, dass ich ihr Herr bin, da ich sogar mit ihr sprechen kann."

„Warum nimmst du sie nicht einfach und gehst zu Bett? Es ist schon sehr spät.", sagte Severus.

Harry stand auf, um zu gehen, aber Severus hatte noch etwas zu sagen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry."

Harry lächelte glücklich. „Danke", sagte er sanft, bevor er aus der Tür trat.

ooooo


End file.
